


After Your Gone

by blueleaffiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1890s, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Multi, Past Violence, Pre-War, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), References to Depression, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueleaffiction/pseuds/blueleaffiction
Summary: The year is 1890 in Prussia this is a charter exploration of Gilbert in the early years of Ludwig's existence and  more serious attempt at writing.Some obviously sensitive subject matter as in cannon to the charters in the comics and in real life history (Pre-WW1).
Relationships: Austria & Hungary (Hetalia), Prussia/Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	After Your Gone

Gilbert wandered through the basement much like every other evening he would to check his vast collection of diary entries over the years the shelves lined with memories of times good and bad. All that history. At the end of the long corridor like room he came up to his desk seating himself comfortably and preparing to enter the words to his latest diary entry to summaries the day. How would he word it? The words would mostly light his actions in a positive light of himself that was a given; Gilbert was quite the narcissist but as unbearable as his foes found it his friends that being if he had any would have believed his attitude to be some what charming and childish. As always today's entry began with the date then began the ramblings.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was as awesome as always, thanks to me and my incredible strength I was able to lift hundreds and like thousands of barrels of tasty beer into the basement of that silly little pub my baby brother runs in town, I am so very strong and I needed no help at all. To top the amazing work out off I even got to lift the biggest barrel of that truck in-front an old friend Elizabeta and her tiny weak little pathetic worm of a man Roderich. Ha! I totally showed off my amazing muscles and once all my work was done I got to go drinking too! The sweet taste of hard work is so worth it and especially when it is free! After refreshing myself I came home this place brings back so many great memories I remember back when Ludva was only a wee tiny boy and him and mostly me built it all by ourselves. Ah but I am rambling about the past again how old am I!_

_Goodnight friend._

He signed of the diary for the day preferring to keep things short and simple before closing the book over and heading back upstairs from the library/ basement. The house just like Gilbert was deceptively old; though perhaps not looking much older than someone in their twenties Gilbert had turned three hundred and sixty five that January 1890.

Gilbert often talked of times he and his 'brother' Ludwig shared though they technically had no blood relation Gilbert saw him as family he was a younger nation formed through the alliances he had helped forge and unify. He had appeared at his door one day under the guard of soldiers given to Gilbert to care for until he could protect himself which he was quick to learn to do so thanks to his elders track record of picking fights. Despite both nations being strong from the offset Gilbert still knew the nineteen year old had a lot to learn.

The two shared a house for the time being which Ludwig helped repair, rebuild and expand after Gilbert had neglected the building through his years of absence preferring the battlefield to a real bed. Fortunately there hadn't been much fighting in the past few years and Ludwig had been able to build a small business to keep him busy which made Gilbert happy to see his brother flourishing and earning money for the household. As for Gilbert himself he didn't need to work he had to much to do like write about his day and plan for a better future his past conquests no longer being a part of his life. He didn't need them anyway he was over fighting Austria, France, Hungary.... Spain there were other conquests to be had they all had other alliances these days.

Reaching the top of the stairs and walking into the entrance hall he noticed a letter had been delivered through the door while he had been occupied. Picking the envelope up to inspect it Gilbert noted the handwritten script font seemed familiar, taking the envelope to his room for privacy he broke the wax seal with a letter opener from his bedside table sliding the neatly folded parchment out. After scanning through the letter and seeing the lacking of a signature at the bottom the letter he quickly confirmed who was sent from. Over the past few years they had been writing monthly to each other in secret not daring to talk in public or send to many letters to raise suspicion this was a letter from his secret sweetheart **Roderich** Edelstein.


End file.
